The present invention relates to an apparatus for transporting at least one can between a sliver furnishing fiber processing machine, e.g. a carding machine, and a sliver fed fiber processing machine, e.g. a drawing frame, by means of a transporting carriage.
The control mechanism of the copending U.S. application entitled "Apparatus For Automatically Transporting A Can Between A Sliver Furnishing And A Sliver Fed Spinning Industry Machine" filed on or about the same day as the present invention and based on Foreign Application No. FRG No. P 35 32 173.3 filed Sept. 10th, 1985 and FRG No. P 36 21 370.5 filed June 26th, 1986, may be used for controlling the present transporting carriage and is incorporated herein by reference.
In a known device, two handles are disposed on opposite sides of a spinning can to push the can onto the carriage. Such a device is disclosed in German Pat. No. 1,685,629. Then the carriage is manually pushed from the carding machine to the drawing frames. This makes the machine dependent on personnel, i.e. it is not possible to reliably displace the spinning cans and the transporting carriage with this known device. There is the additional drawback that loading and unloading of the cans and their transport cannot be performed with a single device.